The subject matter herein relates generally to coaxial connector assemblies.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial connector assemblies have been used for numerous applications including military applications and automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), antennas, radios, mobile phones, multimedia devices, and the like. The connector assemblies are typically coaxial cable connectors that are provided at the end of coaxial cables.
In order to standardize various types of connector assemblies, particularly the interfaces for such connector assemblies, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
The connector assemblies include a center contact and an outer contact that provides shielding for the center contact. The center contact is typically a socket that receives a pin contact. Conventional connector assemblies are typically linear or in-line with the cable extending parallel to the mating axis. However, some applications require one or both of the connector assemblies to be right-angle connectors having the cable 90° to the mating axis. Assembly of such right-angle coaxial connector assemblies is difficult. The right-angle coaxial connector assemblies typically include multiple contacts that are mated within the assembly. Reliable mating of the contacts is difficult due to tolerances and overstress. An unreliable electrical connection may occur in such situation. The contacts are susceptible to stubbing and damage.
A need remains for a coaxial connector assembly that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.